


Baby Slytherin

by enkaychi



Series: Baby Slytherin [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Drabbles, Jaejoong is a silly first year, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pure Unadultured Crack, and a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkaychi/pseuds/enkaychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho Jung had acquired a shadow...It's name was Jaejoong Kim. HarryPotter!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yunho Jung, fourth year Gryffindor, Quidditch player, transfigurations prodigy, half-blood, had acquired a shadow.

He paused in a hallway on the way to the Gryffindor common room. He thought he'd seen something.

A small fluttering of a green lined cloak out of the corner of his eye.

A _Slytherin_ shadow.

He turned his head slowly to the side. Yes, there it was again.

He sighed. This kid.

He'd acquired a shadow. A _baby_ Slytherin shadow.

It's name was Jaejoong Kim.

That's what Yunho got for being a good Samaritan, but it wasn't like he could have just left the defenseless first year to the mercy, or lack there of, of his bullies. Well, he could have, but he wouldn't.

If people thought it hadn’t been safe for Slytherins before the war, it was much worse after the war. The professors all tried to stop the inter-house fighting but it didn't work when none of the students talked, not even the first years were safe.

Yunho had stopped a couple of the third year Gryffindors trying to shove a terrified Jaejoong into a closet. He'd turned them into slugs. What had he gotten for his trouble?

Detention for using magic in the corridors. A ban from the next four Hogsmeade weekends for unauthorized human transfiguration. Dirty looks from his fellow Gryffindors, after all it was _just_ a Slytherin.

And a shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His shadow had a friend. And Micky Park did not like Yunho.

His shadow had a friend. It's name was Micky Park.

Actually, it's name was Yoochun, but it went by Micky.

And Micky Park did not like Yunho.

When Jaejoong sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall always making sure he had a good view of Yunho at the Gryffindor table, Micky Park sat across from him blocking his view, kicking Jaejoong for good measure when he stared too long across the hall.

When Jaejoong wanted to go watch Gryffindor's Quidditch games when they weren't playing Slytherin, Micky Park was sick and Jaejoong, as a good best friend, had to visit him in the Hospital Wing. Wanting to watch the Quidditch games wasn't strange in itself, but Jaejoong never wanted to watch any of the games Gryffindor didn't play, not even the Slytherin ones.

When Jaejoong wondered off, trying to follow Yunho somewhere, Micky Park dragged him away in the other direction.

When Jaejoong worked up the courage to talk to Yunho, Micky Park stood next him holding his hand, glaring death at Yunho, generally making the environment uncomfortable until Jaejoong gave an exasperated sigh and pulled him away.

Micky Park did not like Yunho but Yunho liked Micky Park just fine.

So when it was Micky Park's turn to need rescuing, Yunho sent his very good friend Max after the boy.


	3. Baby Slytherin 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu Kim was public enemy number one.

For Jaejoong, Junsu Kim was public enemy number one. The third year Hufflepuff was the bane of his existence. He was sure that if the world was to end, it would be because of Junsu Kim. You-Know-Who who? The face of evil looked like Junsu Kim. He probably held rituals under the light of the full moon bathed in the blood of virgins or something.

Junsu Kim’s only redeeming quality was his relation to Junho Kim, who was awesome in all ways and almost as perfect as Yunho.

This was why instead of watching his future husband be awesome on the Quidditch pitch, Jaejoong was watching Junsu Kim confirm all his suspicions of inherent evilness.

Yunho was an amazing Keeper. Gryffindor won almost all of their matches not because they had a good Seeker, the team’s seeker had pretty much been crap since Harry Potter finished schooling, but because Yunho never let the other teams score enough points to make up the difference. It was like watching the 1994 Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor never caught the snitch, but they still won.

Unless they were playing Hufflepuff. Junsu Kim was the only Chaser in the school who could get the quaffle past Yunho.

And the worst part? They were friends. Friends! His Yunho was friends with that person.

Jaejoong pursed his lips when Junsu scored another goal. It was intolerable.

“Yoochun.” Jaejoong shook Yoochun’s shoulder, breaking the other boy from what was no doubt close observation of Max Shim in the Gryffindor stands.

“It’s Micky,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong glared at him balefully. He had been Yoochun for the last eight years, Jaejoong was not going to change that now. “You are Yoochun.”

Yoochun just sighed, it was an argument he wouldn’t win. “What?”

“Isn’t there something we can do about him?” Jaejoong asked waving a hand towards where Junsu was zipping around the Gryffindor goal posts.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Break his leg or something.”

Yoochun snorted. “You have fun with that,” he said, shaking Jaejoong’s hand off his shoulder.

Jaejoong flopped back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He was going to laugh when Max and Junsu started dating because not only was Junsu Kim also friends with Yunho, he had a crush on Yunho’s best friend.

And Jaejoong was not going to help Yoochun then he decided. Fair was fair.


	4. Baby Slytherin 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong was stupid because he thought Yoochun was stupid.

Yoochun sat in one of the large leather chairs in the Slytherin common room, face hidden behind a large book, thinking on all the ways Jaejoong was stupid.

Jaejoong was stupid because he thought Yoochun was stupid.

Yoochun was not stupid.

Yoochun would have been a Ravenclaw if it hadn’t been for the this cockamamie bullshit plan of Jaejoong’s. Yoochun had listened to Jaejoong’s wild ramblings for weeks after they had gotten their Hogwarts letter and the entire journey from Platform 9 3/4, the two of them sitting alone in one of the train compartments but he had not believed his friend would actually go through with it.

Why? Because Yoochun was too intelligent to accept that he would have a best friend who was such a fool. But then he stood in line with all the other new students waiting to be Sorted when the name “Kim, Jaejoong” was followed by a shout of “Slytherin!” and what could he do then.

When “Park, Yoochun” had been called, Yoochun sat on the stool, raggedy old hat on his head and argued until he was near blue in the face until the hat had said “Slytherin.”

Yoochun should have been a Ravenclaw, and Jaejoong would have been a Gryffindor like the rest of his family. And he would not have been a smart one like Yoochun’s Max was. He would have been an idiot Gryffindor, proven by the fact that he thought Yoochun did not know Junsu Kim had designs on his Max just because Yoochun refused to help him.

Yoochun snorted behind his book. Break his leg indeed. What then would they do with Junsu Kim’s broken leg? No, Yoochun had a much better plan, a smarter plan.

The only thing more important to Junsu than Quidditch was his brother and Junho Kim was one of the other Slytherins who liked Jaejoong, was fond of him even. All Yoochun had to do was cry about how mean Max Shim was to Jaejoong (because he kind of was) and there was no way Junho would further countenance Junsu’s affections.

Simple. Smarter. Better.


	5. Baby Slytherin 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu could not figure out why there was a first year who seemed to be trying to glare him to death every time they saw each other.

Junsu has never hated anyone. He’s never even really disliked anyone before. Generally speaking, he’s always been a friendly, easy going sort of person. He made friends when he could. He didn’t have any enemies, even his rivals were his friends.

So for the life of him, Junsu could not figure out why there was a first year who seemed to be trying to glare him to death every time they saw each other. And not just any first year, a _Slytherin_ first year. Junsu never even spoke to any of them.

At first he thought maybe the boy came from one of those pure-blood families who were not only prejudiced against muggle-borns but also against other Hogwarts Houses and maybe just hated him on the principle of Junsu being a Hufflepuff, but the kid never glared at any of the other Hufflepuffs. He smiled at them! He even helped some of the first year Hufflepuffs with their Potions homework. He glared at Junsu.

He’d asked Junho about it but his brother had frowned at him and told him he was seeing things. (“Joongie’s a sweetheart, too sweet for Slytherin really. He’s not glaring at you Junsu.”)

But he was! He just never did it when Junho was looking. This ‘Joongie’ was all shy smiles and giggles then.

He’d asked Hyukjae just to make sure he wasn’t actually seeing things, like that time when he’d thought the Fat Friar was watching him sleep. (“He’s definitely glaring.”)

He’d asked Yunho since the glaring seemed to increase with proximity to his older Gryffindor friend. ("It’s nothing.”) Yunho would go over to the kid and talk to him a bit, maybe ruffle the kid's hair a little, and the glaring would stop for a day or so, but then it would be back again.

It wasn’t nothing!

He’d asked Changmin (because Changmin was smarter than anyone else Junsu knew) and Changmin would stare at the kid until he looked sheepish and went away, but then he would tell Junsu not to worry about it. (“He’s harmless. It’s the other one you need to worry about.”)

And that had freaked Junsu out. What other one? What other one! Wasn’t one bad enough?!


	6. Baby Slytherin 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho had a girlfriend.

Jaejoong didn’t want to leave his bed. He was sick. He felt tired and dehydrated and his body ached. His throat hurt from the wrenching sobs that had been escaping him all night. His eyes hurt from the constant flow of tears. His stomach hurt from the lack of food. His heart hurt.

Oh, how his heart hurt.

Yunho had a girlfriend.

Today was Valentine ’s Day and Jaejoong had gotten Yunho the best present, the _best_. He had wrapped it in a pretty red and black box, put on his best robes, looked all over the school for Yunho and then when Jaejoong had finally found him down by the Great Lake, Yunho had stomped on his heart before Jaejoong could give it to him.

Jaejoong had been not even twenty feet away when he’d watched Yunho give her the flowers and candy that should have been Jaejoong’s. Watched him smile shyly at a girl Jaejoong had known for the last three years.

That girl had been to Jaejoong’s house every year for the last three summers. She was smart, pretty, and she liked Potions and Quidditch. She wasn’t mean, she never sneered at Jaejoong the way some of the other girls did, and she always smiled at Jaejoong when she saw him.

She liked Jaejoong. She knew Jaejoong. She thought he was ‘adorable.’ She’d frequently admitted to wishing she could steal Jaejoong away and keep him since his own sister’s didn’t appreciate him.

Worst of all, _Jaejoong_ liked _her_.

Ara Go was one of his sisters’ best friends and she was almost, almost, good enough for Yunho.

Nothing was good and everything hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was seriously considering revoking Yunho’s friendship card.

Yunho’s tiny stalker had stopped stalking. It should have been cause for celebration and the end of Changmin’s exasperation with many things shaped small and Slytherin but instead his exasperation doubled.

A reasonable person might think that Yunho would be happy he was free of the burden of the overly attached first year, especially considering the rather bountiful lot in life fate had thrown him. He was the star of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had a hot girlfriend. He was friends with Changmin. He was also almost as intelligent as Changmin, almost.

Or so Changmin had thought.

He was seriously considering revoking Yunho’s friendship card. Changmin could not be seen in public with someone who was so stupid as to lament the lack of stalking.

Yunho was supposed to be happy, not causing Changmin stress with his droopy shoulders whenever he turned around and didn’t find his tiny shadow. He was supposed to go to Hogsmeade and make out with his girlfriend, free of all worries. It was not Yunho’s job to worry about creepy little Jaejoong Kim.

He should not have been infringing on Changmin’s own peaceful state of mind with his inquiries of “Do you think Jaejoong is sick?”

(Yes. Yes, Changmin did think he was sick. Heartsick. Not that Yunho would notice such a thing, the clueless fool.)

Or “What if he’s being bullied again? Max, if he’s being bullied we have to help him.”

(We? What is this we? Changmin did not have to do anything.)

He most certainly should not have been asking Changmin to interact with his own tiny, Slytherin shaped stalker. “Max, can you ask Micky if Joongie’s alright?”

(Joongie? Joongie! Since when did Yunho refer to that small thing as Joongie! And no Changmin would not go ask the other creepy, small thing about him!)

“Max, please? Pretty please.”

Damn Yunho and his childish, incredibly effective whining. Changmin would talk to Micky if only so Yunho would stop his intolerable behavior. Really, the other boy was fifteen years old. He should be ashamed of himself.

Changmin caught the kid when he came to the library (Micky Park spent almost as much time in there as Changmin did) and grabbed him by the back of his robes, dragging him over to the table in the back corner of the Magic Theory section that Changmin had claimed as his own in his first-year.

Changmin sat at the table across from Yoochun, folded his arms over his chest and glared.

And damned if the little punk didn’t sniff his nose up at Changmin and say, “If you beat me up, I’ll tell Yunho.”

Changmin’s eye twitched.

Friendship card revoked. Revoked. Torn up. Set on fire. Ashes flushed down the toilet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong was fine. Yoochun knew he was fine because Jaejoong declared he was fine every day.

Jaejoong moped around for precisely seven days, seven hours, and seven seconds. Yoochun believed this to be a sufficient period of time to be depressed about his first crush getting a girlfriend and supported Jaejoong during his period of mourning by glaring at Yunho Jung more than usual. It told him something about Jaejoong’s emotional state that he didn’t even scold Yoochun for it.

And then Jaejoong returned to Jaejoong, pre-Yunho. Jaejoong was fine. Yoochun knew he was fine because Jaejoong declared he was fine every day. Loudly. Emphatically. With great Conviction.

Obviously if Jaejoong said he was fine then it was the honest to god truth. It wasn’t like Jaejoong had ever lied to Yoochun before. Never kept secrets from Yoochun. Never tried to sneak around behind his back stalking some too tall, pointy chinned, red clad, do-gooder.

Nope.

So Jaejoong, stalker of Yunho, and Yoochun, epically loyal best friend who most certainly had not been feeling any kind of abandoned, returned to being Jaejoong and Yoochun, epic best friends for life.

They played pranks on the Hufflepuffs (take that Junsu Kim), they talked about their less than worthy siblings, they traded homework, they found all the secret passages, and they raided the third years candy stashes.

And if Yoochun was happy that Yunho had gotten a girlfriend thus causing Jaejoong to cease and desist his shadow behavior thus causing Yunho to become worried about the new void in his life (do-gooder, remember?) thus causing Max Shim to repeatedly seek out Yoochun, then it was a sort of ninja happy Yoochun only engaged in on the sly. 

Why shouldn’t he be happy. After all, Jaejoong was fine.

Jaejoong was fine for exactly four years, six days, eight hours, and fifteen seconds. Then he was something else entirely and Yoochun deserved monetary compensation from Jaejoong’s parents for all the ridiculousness he put up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in 'Not-So-Baby Slytherin'.


End file.
